happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Carnage Country
Carnage Country is a fanon episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Superspeed *Billy, Willy, and Milly Appearances *Generic tree friend *Mime *Howdy Plot Willy and Milly are seen sitting on a table preparing for dinner. Billy drags the body of a large goose and prepares to roast it over the fire. The goose comes to life, attacks the trio, and flies away. Willy tells Billy to find something else for dinner and forces him back into the woods. Elsewhere, Superspeed drives into the countryside, looking for a place to stay. He drives into a spot in the woods and sets up his things. As he begins roasting his marshmallows, Billy sees him from behind the bushes. Billy thinks of how to catch him, then spots a beehive. Quickly, he knocks down the hive and throws it at Superspeed. The hive gets stuck on his head, and as he runs away from the stinging bees, he steps on the fire, and soon bumps into a tree and is knocked out cold. Willy and Milly wait as their stomachs growl, when they see Billy bringing in Superspeed tied up. Billy and Willy go into their RV to get some cooking supplies. Superspeed wakes up and sees Milly right in front of him. He tries to get away, but finds it difficult due to his tied up arms and legs. Milly grabs him and gets ready for a smooching. Willy comes out of the RV and quickly becomes angered to see Milly kissing Superspeed. Willy grabs his shotgun and begins firing, but Superspeed hops away for his life, and Milly follows the chase. Billy comes outside, all alone, and cooks some of Superspeed's marshmallows over the fire. Supserspeed continues hopping until he reaches a hill and rolls down. However, he goes through a thorny bush on the way. Willy trips over a log and endures the same injury. Milly follows them by jumping down the hill, only to get skinned by the thorns. At the bottom of the hill, Superspeed sees the thorns have ripped the rope, and he frees his arms and legs. He sees a road and runs for it, only for Willy to corner him. He fires away, but Superspeed dodges the bullet, as it bounces off a tree trunk and a branch, then hits a car. The car loses control and crashes into Willy. Superspeed sighs in relief and crosses the road, but gets run over by Mime on his unicycle, flinging him into a "deer crossing" sign. Meanwhile, Billy is seen cooking Howdy over the fire, as he tries to blow it out and escape the large stick he is tied to. Also cooking are some of the marshmallows. Billy pulls a marshmallow off the stick and blows it, only to be set ablaze with fire. An explosion is seen and much of the forest is set on fire. Moral "Don't set foot in the woods alone." Deaths #Milly is skinned by the thorns. #A generic tree friend is killed either from Willy's bullet or after crashing. #Willy is run over by a car he shot. #Superspeed is run over by Mime's unicycle. #Mime is flung into a sign. #Howdy and Billy die in the explosion. Injuries #Superspeed is stung by bees, has his foot set on fire, knocked out by a tree, and pierced by thorns. #Willy is pierced by thorns. Trivia #This episode shows that Billy, Willy, and Milly may be cannibals. #Nobody survives this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors